1 When Angels Weep
by The Generic Ficer
Summary: WARNING: Suicide Attempt in this fanfic. After Universe 10 is erased, Cus, the Angel of Universe 10, attempts Suicide. Can Goku and Piccolo save her? And what will be the fallout from this? Rated M. First fanfic in a series.


A/N 1: I do not own this. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super, and everything to do with it, are all owned by Funimation, TOEI Animation, Shueisha and Akira Toriyama.

A/N 2: This has been an idea of mine since I saw Cus' reaction to her Universe getting erased in Episode 103, I actually said numerous times in the comment section of numerous videos that it looked like Cus was about ready to stab herself with her own staff, and this fanfic came out as a result.

A/N 3: Bulma is on Android 17's island, for anyone who's wondering.

A/N 4: I am aware the Cus is the oldest and strongest child of the Grand Priest, I'm not changing anything in my stories to accommodate that. She's the youngest in this canon, and I'm not changing it.

37 Minutes remain in the tournament of power. Universe 10 has just been erased by Zen-Oh, and Cus, the angel, is absolutely shattered about it. As Gohan and Piccolo left the section of the arena from where Obuni had just been knocked off the stage by Gohan, Piccolo felt something.

"Piccolo, what is it?" Gohan asked. Piccolo suddenly turned to face Cus, who had just stood up. Beerus looked puzzlingly at Cus, however, Whis knew, even before she had started to raise her staff, what Cus was about to do.

"CUS, NO! SOMEBODY STOP HER" Whis yelled. This was enough to get the attention of Zen-Oh and the Grand Priest, who turned to face Cus, just as she raised her staff, and, before anybody could stop her, drove it through her chest. Within seconds, Cus let go of the staff and fell, before being caught by Whis, who had just arrived.

"Cus, wake up, Cus" Whis said, shaking Cus. Whis then got mad, and yelled at the Grand Priest "SUSPEND THIS TOURNAMENT IMMEDIATELY, HOW HAVE YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? NOW ONE OF OUR ANGELS IS GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF THIS" this angry protest was soon joined by the other angels, and, under the pressure of the other angels, the Grand Priest yelled "ENOUGH!" which shut everybody up. Grand Priest held one hand out like a palm, horizontally in front of him, and chopped on his hand three times, signifying a time-out.

Then Grand Priest turned back to the outraged angels and said "Zen-Oh has told me to tell all of you that the Tournament of Power will be temporarily suspended" the Grand Priest then turned to face the fighters, and added "And if there's anybody who can help save an angel, get up there now. You will not be counted as out of bounds if you do" and at this, Goku, having heard this, immediately used Instant Transmission to get to Piccolo, then, with one significant look, Piccolo took Goku's hand, and Goku used Instant Transmission to transport them to where the Angels were congregated. When they arrived, Vados asked "What the?" while Whis said "She's still alive, but only just. Anything that you guys can do, do it now"

When Whis had finished talking, Piccolo said "Lay her here, I can help" at which Whis laid her against the steps, making sure not to move the end of her staff that's sticking out of her back, allowing Piccolo to access her. Piccolo turned to Goku and said "You need to get to Earth using Instant Transmission immediately and get a Senzu Bean. What I'm capable of doing will only keep Cus alive for a short period of time, go now" and at this, Piccolo turned back to Cus, and started using his wound healing technique, and at the same time, he slowly pulled the staff out of Cus' chest, allowing the wound to close fully. However, when Piccolo put his ear to Cus's chest, he realized that Cus' heart hadn't restarted. Immediately, Piccolo put his hands to Cus' chest and started using his Kiai Defibrillator technique to try and restart Cus' heart.

While all of this is happening, Goku turns to Whis and said "How can I get to Earth? I can't get any Senzu beans unless I can get there, and without it, Cus will die" Whis replied with "I'll contact Bulma, see if she can help" he then opened up a visual communication, and said "Lady Bulma, we have a request for you" and Bulma almost immediately responded with "Whis, what are you calling for?" and Whis replied with "I need you to get Goten and Trunks to fuse into Gotenks, and go maximum power so Goku has a power signal to lock onto, so he can use Instant Transmission to get to Earth and get a Senzu bean to save one of the other Angels"

"Wait, save another Angel? Why, what's going on?" Bulma asked. Goku quickly replied with "Why doesn't matter right now, I need the energy to Instant Transmission to you", Bulma nodded, then she yelled "Goten, Trunks, get over here, we need you to fuse into Gotenks and go Super Saiyan 3 so Goku can travel to Earth" to which Goten and Trunks flew over, and said "Fu, sion, HA!" and fused into Gotenks. He immediately goes SSJ3, and Goku was able to lock onto Gotenks' signal, and used Instant Transmission to travel to Earth.

Upon arrival, Bulma asked "Goku, what's going on? Saving an Angel? What is Whis talking about?" to which Goku replied with "Can't talk, sorry, Whis and I will explain later" and, within a second, had used Instant Transmission to travel to Korrin's lookout. Upon arrival, he said "I need a Senzu bean, can't explain why, just need it now" to which Korrin replied with "Whoa Goku, alright, let me get the bean" and he left. After about ten seconds, Korrin returns with a small, green bean in his hand, which he gives to Goku.

"Thanks, Korrin" Goku said. He then put two fingers to his forehead, sensed the power levels of Zen-Oh and all the other characters, and used Instant Transmission to return to the void world.

"Get out of the way, get out of the way" Goku said, as he ran towards Cus and Piccolo. Piccolo turned to face Goku and said, "You had better be quick, do you have the Senzu bean?" to which Goku nodded. Piccolo then used another Kiai Defibrillation, starting Cus' heart for long enough to allow Goku to get the Senzu Bean into Cus' mouth, and as he did, he said "Eat this". Piccolo did another kiai defibrillation, and Cus ate the bean, then everyone waited.

"I think she needs one more Kiai Defibrillation Piccolo" Goku said. Piccolo nodded, gave one final shot of Kiai Defibrillation, and then listened, with everybody holding their breath. Piccolo listened, then looked up, and said "it worked, she's back", to the cheer of nearly everybody.

Cus started breathing, and, shortly afterward, opened her eyes. Not wanting to have to go through this again, Whis collected her bloodstained staff, which laid nearby. Goku and Piccolo helped Cus into a sitting position, and Cus, looking from Goku to Piccolo, asked "Why did you save me?" to which Piccolo replied "Why did you do it? What were you seeking to achieve by ending your own life?" at this Cus, brought her knees close into herself, dropped her face to her knees, and broke down crying again, and said, through her sobs "I thought that, by sacrificing myself, the Tournament of Power, could be stopped, so no other Universes, had to be, erased" at this her sobs became so bad that she couldn't form any more coherent words.

Whis then kneeled and embraced Cus, trying his best to comfort her. Piccolo then turned to face Grand Priest, and saw that he was talking to both Zen-Oh's.

After a minute or two, Cus stopped weeping, and she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Thanks Whis" Cus said, sitting back up on the top step of the stands.

Piccolo then stepped up to Cus, and said "I can fix your robes in an instant if you want" to which Cus, noticing her torn and bloodstained robes, asked "Can you do that?" to which Piccolo responded with a nod.

"Please do, I don't look very Angel-like with my robes in this state" Cus said. Piccolo then put his hand just above Cus' head, and said "Clothes Beam", and a beam of yellow light briefly enveloped Cus, and when it cleared, Cus had a new set of robes, replacing her old ones.

"Thank you, Piccolo" Cus said. Piccolo nodded, then said "Don't mention it"

Finally, the Grand Priest said "Now, we're going to alter the rules a bit. If you lose all your fighters, your universe will still be erased. However, at the end of the Tournament of Power, the losing angels have the option of having their universe restored. That is an order from Zen-Oh after what he saw" the other angels nodded, then Grand Priest said, "As for Goku and Piccolo, you two had better get back onto the arena, because the Tournament of Power will resume, and you'll be counted as dropped out if you're not back on the arena in 10 seconds" Goku nodded, took Piccolo's hand, and used Instant Transmission to return to the arena.

Cus meanwhile sat down next to Whis, who gave her staff back, Whis also having cleaned the end of it for her. Smiling sadly, Cus said "Thanks, my attempted suicide wasn't entirely in vain, I'm really sorry that I put everyone through that, I hope you'll forgive me" to which Whis nodded, and said "I think at least most of us forgive you. We're here for you, don't forget that" to which Cus nodded, then returned to watching the tournament.

Piccolo returned to Gohan, who said "Is Cus going to be OK? I saw everything from here" to which Piccolo turned to face Cus, then said "She'll be fine. Thanks to her, the fate of our universes will come down to how much the Angels like us, as to whether the loser universes will be restored after the Tournament of Power". Gohan nodded, then the Grand Priest said, "Let the tournament, resume" and the tournament resumed, although it did take several seconds for the fighters to start fighting again. Having been seemingly mesmerised temporarily by the events on the stands.

A/N 5: That's the end of the fanfic, you have no idea how many times I've made changes to this fanfic. Cus wasn't even going to survive her suicide attempt originally.


End file.
